zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream And Shout
A thousand thousand slimy things lived on, and so did I. Cast * Sam Yao * Louise Bailey * Paula Cohen * Janine De Luca * Maxine Myers Plot Godspeed You reach the flotilla with Paula and Louise. Sam is unable to see you clearly, but Janine is fully prepared. Heading For Cover As you and Paula reach the deck of the first ship, you hear screaming from somewhere nearby. Meanwhile, Louise has disposed of the people guarding the speedboats. No Time To Investigate Paula is curious about a strange sealed cabin linked to a large power generator, next to which you’re both standing. Torture Boat Sam and Janine guide you to safety after almost being discovered by a guard. The screaming begins again and you can hear people being experimented on. Clear To Move You reach the hiding place on the next ship and hear more screams; whatever it is looks like a zombie, but is making human wails. It flings itself into the ocean. Unauthorised Finally you make it to the cryo-freezers. The freezer which should contain Ed is empty, but Maxine’s is not. An alarm rings; it’s time to run. Transcript PAULA COHEN: Anything? SAM YAO: I’ve only got a weather camera about a mile from where you are. I’d be able to see if people were massing on the deck, and that’s about it. PAULA COHEN: And are they? JANINE DE LUCA: It looks clear. PAULA COHEN: I can’t hear anything. scream Apart from the screams. SAM YAO: Guys, it’s two a.m. We agreed this was the best time. Louise has hijacked one of their speedboats. She can get you away once you’ve found our people, but the longer it takes, the more likely it is someone will spot her first. PAULA COHEN: One… two… why then, ‘tis time to do it. JANINE DE LUCA: You know that Doctor Myers – that Maxine may not be – you know she may be dead, or worse. PAULA COHEN: I know. But we heard her on board the Laetitia Greenwald last week. We have to try. SAM YAO: Yeah, we do. JANINE DE LUCA: Of course. Runner Twenty-three, Runner Five - when New Canton withdrew from the mission, we persuaded the Ministry to carry out one overflight from the Comansys flotilla of ships with an infrared scanner. We’ve located the heat signature of the cryo freezers, but the ship they’re on is too heavily guarded, so you’ll need to breach their perimeter elsewhere. You’ll be ascending the side of the Laetitia Greenwald by rope ladder, then turning swiftly to port and running for the first cover zone we’ve identified, in a life boat, beneath the tarpaulin. From there, you’ll be running across the walkways from one boat to the next. You’ll have to assess the situation, and we’ll advise on more cover. PAULA COHEN: We’re going. SAM YAO: Be quick. JANINE DE LUCA: Godspeed. JANINE DE LUCA: And mark! Very good. You’ve made first cover seventeen seconds faster than I estimated. SAM YAO: You estimated it to the second? JANINE DE LUCA: To the half-second. It’s become clear to me, Mister Yao, that if I don’t take care of matters myself, I can’t rely on anyone else to. PAULA COHEN: I know what you mean. JANINE DE LUCA: Mm, yes. What can you see? PAULA COHEN: One guard to the west of us. Appears to be making a slow circuit of the boat, clockwise. JANINE DE LUCA: Excellent. As we presumed in our simulations, they’re prepared for air assault or an attack from another ship, but not for infiltration from a small team. collapses LOUISE BAILEY: laughs There are only three people guarding their speedboats. Well, were. JANINE DE LUCA: Good then. Five and Twenty-three, prepare to cross the walkway onto the second ship on my mark. scream SAM YAO: What was that? Are you alright, Twenty-three? Five, you okay? PAULA COHEN: We’re fine. It’s not us. PRISONER':' screams' '''No, no, please! Please! SAM YAO: Someone’s not fine. JANINE DE LUCA: All the more reason to do our job and get our people off this boat. Five, Twenty-three, you’re heading for cover by the blue awning. Go! scream PAULA COHEN: That’s odd. JANINE DE LUCA: Guards? PAULA COHEN: No, our way ahead’s clear. We’re ready to go when you tell us. SAM YAO: Give me a sec. I thought I saw some movement on the other side of the ship. Uh, port side? JANINE DE LUCA: I think that’s starboard. SAM YAO: Doesn’t it depend on which way the ship’s going? PAULA COHEN: This awning’s not blue. It’s lit by blue light from the roof of this – whatever we’re next to, this sealed cabin with the huge generator. JANINE DE LUCA: Presumably another cryo freezing unit. PAULA COHEN: That wouldn’t make light. SAM YAO: You’re going to be clear to go in forty-five seconds, guys. Heading across that second walkway, to the uh, what is that? A fishing trawler? PAULA COHEN: There’s a small observation window to this side. If I just take a look, here - SAM YAO: Don’t do that! Maxine was just the same when we were chasing after Van Ark – looking in places, stopping to examine things. Like trying to get a five-year-old to run a mission. What’s in there, anyway? PAULA COHEN: The plants. The same ones from the treetop base, or something like them. A different color, though – deep violet. They’re growing them here. JANINE DE LUCA: No time to investigate. I see a guard approaching from behind you. They must have changed their routine. You’ll have to move now. Quickly! SAM YAO: He’s almost on you, run! Run, quickly! To the left. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s not a hiding place! SAM YAO: Other left, other left! Those oil drums – hide behind them. He’s coming around the corner, he’ll see you! PAULA COHEN: Five, here! SAM YAO: Don’t make a sound. He’s – scream Oh, good. That noise seems to have - drilling PRISONER: God no, please! Not the drill, please! COMANSYS WORKER: You knew this was going to happen. JANINE DE LUCA: Good God. SAM YAO: Yeah. PAULA COHEN: It’s not on this boat. It’s the next one. Sound carries over water. scream COMANSYS WORKER: If you don’t stop moving, we’ll take your other arm! SAM YAO: What are they doing? PAULA COHEN: I don’t know, but there’s a severed foot floating in the water… SAM YAO: Could be a zom. PAULA COHEN: Could be… JANINE DE LUCA: That guard’s moving away from the – well, for want of a better expression, away from the “torture boat”. You have to cross it. Go now. scream JANINE DE LUCA: There! Doctor Cohen, to your right. Pull that plastic sheeting around the entrance to your hiding place. screams SAM YAO: There’s something behind you. JANINE DE LUCA: Zombie! I’ve never heard one make – I’ve never heard one make that noise before. SAM YAO: Wait there, just for a few seconds. I can only see from the pattern of movement, but that zom looks disoriented. PAULA COHEN: I can see it… JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Cohen, stay down! If that thing gets your scent, the sound alone will wake the whole ship, and then we’ll never get Doctor Myers back! PAULA COHEN: I don’t think it’s a zombie. SAM YAO: It looks like it’s missing a leg, Paula, and - PAULA COHEN: And half its arm is rotten, the flesh hanging off the bones, but I still don’t think it’s a zombie. It’s not like them. NOT A ZOMBIE: I can’t… I’m sorry. I can’t go on like this, I can’t! PAULA COHEN: No, he’s - splash SAM YAO: He’s jumped. screams PAULA COHEN: The zombies are eating him. He wasn’t a zom. Why, this is hell. JANINE DE LUCA: Nor are we out of it. You’re clear to move again. According to our intelligence, Doctor Myers should be in the next boat. Go now, get her quickly. Get off that flotilla, all of you. PAULA COHEN: This way. Five, here. JANINE DE LUCA: Sitrep, now. PAULA COHEN: We’re in the cryo freezing area. But the people inside them aren’t in a deep coma, I think. Some of them, anyway. JANINE DE LUCA: The two of you will have to carry Doctor Myers if she’s woozy. There’s no time to go through a full recovery sequence. Miss Bailey, sitrep. LOUISE BAILEY: All go, here. Sitting pretty in a lovely little bay liner. Get down here quickly, and we’ll be back in Abel before dawn. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s the plan. SAM YAO: I’ve got movement on boat three, here and here. JANINE DE LUCA: Best guess? SAM YAO: Not zom. Probably human. Maybe one of those things. Paula, any sign of our people? PAULA COHEN: I’m looking at the names, but I don’t recognize any of them. No, wait, here’s Ed! Oh, but it’s empty. SAM YAO: Oh, no, maybe they’ve taken him somewhere else. PAULA COHEN: Yeah. Yeah, maybe. Oh, thank God, I’ve got her! Here, Five, here, help me get this open. opens MAXINE MYERS: What is it? PAULA COHEN: Maxie, it’s me! We’ve come for you! Come on. Five, help me lift her. MAXINE MYERS: No, no, I can’t! I can’t - I can’t go. No, no, I can’t! PAULA COHEN: You can, darling. You can, I’m here for you now. MAXINE MYERS: I can’t – oh, Paula! Paula, Paula! PAULA COHEN: It’s me. It’s okay, it’s me. Five, can you hold the door? JANINE DE LUCA: Your path down to Miss Bailey is clear for now. Move quickly, and you’ll be in the boat in an estimated seven minutes and thirteen seconds. SAM YAO: Actually, yeah, that accuracy is really reassuring, yeah. opens PAULA COHEN: Come on love, through the door. MAXINE MYERS: cries Paula! You don’t understand! PAULA COHEN: You can explain it to me later, darling. Let’s get out of this room. Runner Five will help you. alarm AUTOMATED VOICE: Alert. Unauthorized person leaving chamber three. Codex Artefact 'Comansys History Leaflet''' These Comansys people are proud of the history of their company. Seems they worked as a co-operative, led by three key people, business, research and legal. Diana Duncan-Petley was their head of business, and de facto leader of the company. Category:Mission Category:Season Three